Way Back When
by x9alli9x
Summary: A oneshot where the Backyardigans remember being little kids...really pointless and really suckish :


**A/N: I do not own The backyardigans, but off course, I really wish i did :)**

**This is just a really short, really pointless, story that I felt like writing...enjoy if you dare!  
**

It was Uniqua's fifteenth birthday and she had told her closest friends to meet her out in their adjoining backyards. The pink polka dotted creature stepped out of the pink paneled house and sat down at her picnic table. This particular table had been in her yard for as long as she could remember. Smiling, Uniqua placed her hand on the old, worn wood and remembered when she was small enough to be allowed to stand on it. Nowadays though, she was too old and her mom said it would break.

Far away, on the other side of the backyard, Uniqua saw a group of bushes rustle and another teenage girl appeared from their depths.

"Tasha!" Uniqua called to the yellow hippopotamus and her long-time best friend. Tasha, also a fifteen year old, made her way past the blue kiddie pool, the slide that they never played on anymore, and the small red sandbox that was no longer filled with sand to get to Uniqua. In her well manicured, yellow hands their was a pink box with a red bow stuck on top.

Tasha sat down and handed the box to her friend with a smile. "Hey Uniqua, happy birthday!" Uniqua smiled as she opened her present. When she removed the wrappings, she found a delicate pink ad silver, diamond embedded bracelet that glittered in the ever-shining sun when she held it up.

"Oh, my god, Tasha. This is beautiful! Thank you so much!" She clasped her new gift around her wrist and gave Tasha a giant hug.

"No problem Uniqua, I'm glad you like it! By the way, how come you wanted all of us out here?" As she spoke, a loud creaking sound echoed around them, signaling Austin's arrival. Uniqua turn around to see a purple kangaroo push his way through a tiny door in the gate separating his and her backyards. He's been having to duck through the entrance ever since he turned eleven as it was made for him when they were in Pre-K.

"Hey girls. Happy birthday, Uniqua!" Austin sat down at the table and gave them both a small smile. He was still the shy little boy they knew since they were three.

"Thanks! Look that what Tasha gave me, Austin!" Uniqua said, practically thrusting her wrist up his nose to show him the bracelet.

"Oh, yeah, I've seen it. Tasha made all of us go with her to help her find the perfect present for you. Five excruciating hours in the mall with only one trip to the food court does not bode well with three adolescent boys. He smiled at the girls and was about to ask Uniqua about why they were out there, but Pablo and Tyrone had arrived. A dark blue penguin with his little blue bow-tie, Pablo was still as short as ever. He was about to turn fifteen the next month. Tyrone, the tallest of all of the teenagers, was a bright orange moose, whose antlers had grown quite a bit. He was also the oldest at sixteen years old.

"Why did you want us all out here, Uniqua?" Tyrone asked, sitting down next to Tasha.

"Yeah," agreed Pablo, "this is a really odd way to celebrate your birthday." Uniqua decided to just get straight to the point.

"Do you guys remember when we were kids and we would play out in our yard?" she asked them.

"Yeah, my mom would tell me how she used to look out the window and see us dancing on the picnic table or tuck-rolling around trees, pretending to be spies." Tyrone said.

"I remember when you, Austin, and I were intergalactic trash collectors!" Tasha squealed with delight.

"Oh, I remember that!" Austin interjected, "You really liked being in charge of us." Uniqua smiled.

"Exactly, that's why I wanted you guy to meet me here. I wanted to talk about our kindergarden days and what we remember from them. I mean, look at us! Full grown teenagers, friends for almost thirteen years!" She gazed at all of them and waited for a response.

"That sounds like a great idea, Pinky." Pablo said, his beak turned up with a grin.

Tyrone decided to go first. "Does anyone remember that time we were all 'surfer dudes?'"

Tasha looked confused. "No, I don't remember that." Uniqua layed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You were visiting your grandma that day, Tasha, so you weren't there. You weren't much of the surfer type anyway." Pablo grinned.

"I remember…I really wanted to find Tiki Beach!" At that moment everyone turned to look at Tyrone's empty sandbox.

"We used that to play in when we were surfers." Austin spoke up.

"Yeah, but then my dad emptied it out when we were ten cause I stopped playing in it…" Tyrone looked fondly at his childhood play place then turned back around.

"I may not have been there for the surfing, but I was there for the princess break out." Tasha glanced at Uniqua and they both started laughing.

"We were awesome princesses! We could dance our way through laser beams and look stunning while we did it." Uniqua high fives her hippopotamus friend.

"I think that was when we got those old dress up gowns from your older cousin." Tasha recalled.

"You guys made me be your magic mirror…" Austin jokingly grumbled.

"Oh, you know you enjoyed it!" Tyrone said slapping his purple buddy on the back. They all laughed a little bit with wide grins on their multicolored faces.

"I wish we could go back to kindergarten…" Pablo murmured, "nine years of school took away our amazing imaginations!"

"You've got that right," agreed Tyrone.

"Guys, I'm hungry, let's be like little kids and have apple juice and crackers at my house!" Tasha said and everyone else agreed.

"I'll bring my birthday cake!" Uniqua said standing up. The five teenage friends started their way across the always green backyard, chock-full of memories of cave men, astronauts, Arabian kings, balloon making musketeers, and a whole lot more.

**--Like I said, short and pointless, also really boring!-- I wonder what the backyardigans would look like as teen....hmmm.....**

**love x9alli9x  
**


End file.
